


A Change of Fate

by FantasyWriter02



Series: The maze runner [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: Thomas lost the two people he cared most about. Little did he know he will see them again.(Or the one where he wakes up back in the maze, everything had started all over again and he has the power to change fate.)





	1. Goodbye Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea so I hope you guys do too!

Thomas was hurt, his heart had broken, he felt it drop. 

They’re gone. The two most important people in his life, the two people he cared about most. Gone. Forever.

He didn’t know how to handle it. His mind was blank, he didn’t move, he couldn’t but that’s okay because before he knew it the world around him fell black.

-  
He doesn’t know how long he was out for, but when he woke up he was in a makeshift house on a makeshift bed. Once out the door, he looked around and it seemed as though he was back in the glade, there were huts spread around the beach that he stood, there were people talking, laughing, eating. 

He began to walk over to a group of people, not really noticing anyone around until he spotted his friends, no, family. 

Brenda, Minho, Aris, Sonya, Gally, frypan. He felt okay for a second before he realised who were missing.

It was his fault. If only he’d saved a few seconds on newt. Brenda would’ve reached him on time. He’d still be alive.

And Teresa, oh sweet Teresa, Thomas didn’t understand until now that all she ever wanted to do was make things right.

Minho looked at him, his eyes full of hurt, Thomas looked back with the same expression. A few seconds pass before they pull each other into a hug and Thomas felt like crying. They pull apart as Vince calls for a group talk with all of the survivors on this island.

After Vince had said his words, Minho and Thomas sat alone. “I thought I’d keep it safe.” Minho said handing him the necklace that Newt had begged him to take. 

“This will be a good home for us.” Minho says as he stands up and leaves.

Thomas sits alone now, fiddling with Newt’s necklace in his hands until he comes around a piece of paper inside. He rolls it open and it turns out to be a letter. Thomas’ heart drops again, he doesn’t want to read it just to save himself from more hurt but he knew he should, so he does.

 

Dear Thomas,

This is the first letter I can remember writing, obviously I don’t know if I wrote any before the maze but even if its not my first its likely to be my last.

I want you to know that. I’m not scared, well not of dying anyway its more forgetting, losing myself to this virus, thats what scares me, so every night I’ve been saying there names out loud, Alby, Winston, Chuck and I just repeat them over and over like a prayer and it all comes flooding back.

Just the little things like when the sun used to hit the glade at the perfect moment right before it slipped beneath the walls and I remember the taste of frypans stew, I never thought id miss that stuff so much.

I remember you, from the first time you came up in the box, just a scared little greenie who couldn’t even remember his own name and from that moment you ran into the maze I knew id follow you anywhere. And I have, we all have.

If I could do it all over again I would and I wouldn’t change a thing and my hope for you is that when you’re looking back, years from now you can say the same. 

The futures in your hands now Tommy, and I know you’ll find a way to do whats right, you always have.

Take care of everyone for me and take care of yourself. You deserve to be happy.

Thanks for being my friend.

Goodbye mate.

-newt.

Thomas had tears in his eyes. He missed him. He never realised how much Newt had meant to him until now. His heart ached to be able to see him again.

After sitting in silence for a few more minutes Thomas gets up, he goes and greets his friends, he hugs Brenda, glad she is okay. At least he still had these guys.

-  
TERESA - Thomas marked on the naming stone. He missed her also, this is going to take a long time for his heart to heal.

-  
After eating dinner and sitting and chatting with the others around a camp fire he decides its time for him to sleep. Even though he’s been out to it for a few days (or so it seems) he’s exhausted.

He goes to the homestead and settles down. The last thing on his mind were his lost friends.

-  
He woke up from a loud noise that sounded awfully familiar. 

He looked around and his heart stopped. The box. He was in the box. 

He stopped for a second and scoffed, it was a dream. He’ll wake up soon.

Or thats what he thought, until the gates opened and Gally jumps in. 

“Day 1 greenie.”


	2. Let me show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought for a moment before realising that his change of action changed the outcome of the following actions. 
> 
> That meant that if this is real, if he is actually re-living his life that he can remember, then he can change fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!!

“Day 1 Greenie.”

The words rung through Thomas’ head. This couldn’t be happening, could it? No. Like he said before, it’s a dream. 

He’s dreaming because he misses the gladers. That’s got to be it.

His thoughts get interrupted by Gally grabbing him and chucking him onto the grass above just like he had when they first met. 

The gladers surround him. Newt, Frypan, Zart. It was exactly like his first day at the maze. 

He was confused, scared, he just wanted to wake up but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. This time he didn’t run, instead he stared at Newt, the innocent glow complimented his short blonde hair, he didn’t realise how much he had grown in the last 6-7 months. Fry pan too looked so different.

“Newt?” Thomas whispered.

Everyone stopped talking and laughing and looked to Newt. 

“How does this shank know who you are?” Gally asks.

“I have no bloody idea.” 

Thomas just continued staring, completely ignoring the murmurs and questions being thrown around the group of boys. He was here, Newt was right in front of him. He was alive. 

“How are you here, how are you alive? You died.” Thomas says astonished. 

“What is this slinthead going on about?” Thomas hears Frypan say. 

“I’m not sure but uh, Greenie, I’m pretty sure I’m alive mate.” Newt laughs.

Thomas stood. He’s going crazy, well at least that is what he thinks. There is no logical explanation for what is going on right now except for the fact that he is dreaming or he died or he is just going bat-shit crazy.

He pushes past the surrounding gladers, he doesn’t get far though before Gally and another boy grab him and drag him over to the pit. He let’s it happen, knowing that Alby will greet him there if it all goes the same.

It wasn’t long until Alby came to greet him, just like Thomas had expected. 

“Hey. Hey there green bean.” 

Thomas was expecting the next sentence to be. ‘You’re not going to run again, okay? Good.’ 

But when all Alby did was open up the pit door and introduce himself, Thomas understood that something changed what was supposed to happen.

He thought for a moment before realising that his change of action changed the outcome of the following actions. 

That meant that if this is real, if he is actually re-living his life that he can remember, then he can change fate.

That means he can save Newt.

Teresa.   
Chuck.  
Winston.  
Even Alby himself.

He didn’t waste anymore time. 

“What is this place?” Thomas says, knowing that Alby will say - “Let me show you.”


	3. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby puts his hand on Thomas’ shoulder, indicating him to turn around. ‘This is where Alby will tell me the rules’ Thomas thought to himself. They walk towards the tall lookout tower.
> 
> “Glad I’m not afraid of heights.” Thomas says before Alby brings up the fact that he hopes he isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated. :D

“What is this place?” Thomas says, knowing that Alby will say - “Let me show you.”

After Thomas grabs Alby’s hand and climbs out of the pit Alby takes him around the glade. 

“We eat here, sleep here, grow our own food, build our own shelter, whatever we need, the box provides. The rest is up to us.”

“The box?” 

“Yeah it’s sent up once a month with more supplies and a new greenie, this month thats you, congratulations.” Alby says.

Thomas looks to Alby and asks, “Sent up? By who? Who sent us here?” Even though he knew exactly who did just that.

“That, we don’t know.” Alby says.

Thomas thought for a second. Newt will be coming over to them in three, two, on-

“You ‘right Alby?” Newt says.

Alby laughs. “Green bean meet n-“

“Yeah theres no need for that, somehow he already knows who I am.” Newt states.

Alby looks at Thomas with a shocked expression.

“Is that so?” Alby asks.

“Yeah, apparently I died or something considering he was so shocked to see me standing in front of him.” Newt replies casually.

Thomas looks to Newt and then back to Alby. “He was the last thing I remembered before waking up in the box.” He says only half lying because he was on his mind before he woke up.

Newt has a firm look on his face, staring at Thomas.

“Okay, well how do you know him?” Alby replies.

“That, I don’t know. All I remember is him being on my mind just before I woke up.” Thomas states, almost fully lying this time.

Alby is quite for a second before piping up. “Newt. Do me a favour, go find Chuck.”

“Alright.”

“Thanks.”

Thomas’ heart stopped. Chuck. He will get to see the innocent young angel once again.

“Look I’m sorry to rush this. Came up a little late and there’s a lot to do. Got something special planed tonight.” Alby says, sounding excited. 

Thomas looks behind at Newt. He looks so happy, so peaceful, Thomas missed this Newt dearly. 

Alby puts his hand on Thomas’ shoulder, indicating him to turn around. ‘This is where Alby will tell me the rules’ Thomas thought to himself. They walk towards the tall lookout tower.

“Glad I’m not afraid of heights.” Thomas says before Alby brings up the fact that he hopes he isn’t.

“Yeah. Let's go.”

They climb the tower until they reach the very top. Thomas looks over and out to the maze. He can’t believe that they end up getting out of here. Out of this mouse trap. 

“This is all we got. We worked hard for it, if you respect this place then you and I will get along just fine.” Alby facts.

Thomas continues their conversation as normal. “What’s out there?” He says, looking towards the maze, causing Alby to do the same.

Alby turns from looking at the maze, leans against the railing of the tower and looks to Thomas. “We only have three rules. First, do your part, no time for any freeloaders. Second, never harm another glader. None of this works unless we have trust and most importantly ne-“ 

“Never go beyond those walls. I understand.” Thomas says knowingly.

Either Alby doesn’t notice his sentence being finished by Thomas or maybe he did but he didn’t say anything of it.

“Hey Alby!” Thomas hears a soft voice from below. It caused Thomas' lips to curve up into a smile.

Chuck.


	4. Good that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good that.” Thomas says, flashing a grin.
> 
> Chuck and Newt laugh.
> 
> “Yeah, that’s going to take some getting use to.” Newt states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! <3

Chuck.

Thomas and Alby look over the edge of the tower.

“Hey Chuck. Where you been man?” Alby says with a grin on his face.

It wasn’t long before Alby had left Chuck with Thomas to set up his bed.

“It’s basically the same story for all of us. Wake up in the box, Alby gives us the tour and then here we are.” Chuck says, putting together Thomas’ hammock. This time Thomas doesn’t move, he leans against the tree that is behind him and watches Chuck’s every move. Chuck’s fate will be changed, he will make it out of here, he will not be lost again. 

“Don’t worry. You’re already doing better than what I did. I Klunked my pants three times before they got me out of the pit.” Chuck continues. Thomas has never heard that sentence because in the past glade life he had left Chuck to check out the Maze. Not going to the Maze will change a few things. Thomas lists these things in his head;

Gally won’t push him to the ground.  
The gladers won’t have to explain why he can’t leave.  
He won’t see Minho and Ben just yet and Gally wouldn’t have to ‘save’ his life.

Thomas wondered what will happen now that he had changed the actions that were made last time.

“There you go. You’re all set.” Chuck says with a small smile on his face.

“Thanks Chuck.” Thomas says, copying the same smile.

Suddenly he heard running coming closer to them. They both turned to see who/what it was and it turned out to be Minho and Ben, I guess he still gets to see them. They ran past them and into the main glade area, passing through the homestead but this time Ben didn’t say anything, it was Minho who piped up. “Looks like you’ve been promoted Chuck. How does it feel?” 

“It feels great Min.” Chuck replies.

Thomas didn’t understand why the person to speak had changed when the sentence was basically the exact same as what Ben said beforehand. 

Chuck and Thomas head back to the centre of the glade to meet up with some of the other boys. The first person that acknowledges them is Newt. 

“Heya Chuck. The Greenie settling in ‘right?” He says will a small laugh at the end of his words.

“Seems to be. Everything he needs is done, he’s taking the transition very well I think.” 

“Good that.” Newt replies. 

Thomas makes a confused face, hoping they’ll notice so they can (re)tell him about Glader slang. 

Newt notices and isn’t slow to give him the idea of it all. 

“Ah, you don’t know Glader slang. Well, it’s simple enough I guess. Klunk means crap and or shit. Shank just means basically the same as Greenie but with more of a bitter taste. Shuck means fuck, of course, Slim it means pipe down or shut up. Slinthead is practically calling someone an idiot, Jacked is to describe someone who is messed up in the head and lastly Good that is said when you agree with someone or something.” Newt says breezily, like he’s explained it so many times he doesn’t even have to think about what he is saying anymore.

“Good that.” Thomas says, flashing a grin.

Chuck and Newt laugh. 

“Yeah, that’s going to take some getting use to.” Newt states.

Suddenly the maze doors start to shut. I guess this is his time to ask what it is and act surprised and amazed. 

Thomas looked towards the doors and then back to the two boys in front of him with a shocked expression. 

Before Thomas could say anything Newt bet him to it. “Slim it, nothing for you to worry about Greenie.”

Thomas just looks at Newt and nods his head. They all walk towards the campfire and the group of boys surrounding it. This must be what Alby had planned.

He watched as Newt, Alby, Frypan and a few others threw their lit torches into the Campfire to light it up and after that he left and went to sit at the log that Newt accompanied him at.

Newt arrived soon after, sitting next to Thomas with some meat on a stick and a bottle of Gally’s secret drink, just like before.

“Hell of a first day Greenie.” Newt says.

“I guess, it wasn’t that bad though, could’ve been worse probably. There’s no point me panicking or screaming to get out of here when obviously if it was so easy then you guys wouldn’t be here in the first place.” Thomas says, wanting to sound more mature this time ‘round.

“At least you have the right mind set.” Newt replies. 

It was silent for a moment before Newt handed him his drink.

“Here, you deserve a good ‘ol drink.” 

Thomas takes it in his hands and braces himself, knowing that this stuff is quite hard to keep down. He takes a swig, trying to not let what happened last time to happen again but I guess he can’t change everything because the moment the liquid hit his mouth it went back out and all over the grass in front of them. Newt laughed. Oh how he missed that soothing laugh so much.

It was silent again until Thomas piped up, asking how long they have been in this maze. 

“Three years.”

“And you haven’t found anything?”

“It’s easier said than done. Listen.” Newt says, listening close to hear the faint distant sound of the maze changing near them.

“That’s the maze. Changing.” He continues.

“Understandable.” Thomas says, changing what is said from what was said last time.

The silence continued once again.

Until,  
“So. What’s the real truth about how you know me?”

Thomas froze.


	5. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he spoke up. “Like I said before, I just dreamt of you before I woke up.”
> 
> “Alby might not think this, but I know for sure that, that my friend is a load of Klunk.” Newt says back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hope you like it! Please leave feedback :D

Thomas Froze.

He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He obviously can’t tell him the truth but if he doesn’t he knows Newt, he will see the lie plastered on his face in seconds. He couldn’t think.

“And don’t lie either. I can see right through those lies. You’re like an open book greenie.” Newt says firmly.

Now Thomas definitely didn’t know what to say. He sat in silence, contemplating. If he told him the truth he’s pretty damn sure that by the hour the entire occupants of the Glade will know about Thomas’ situation and he’ll be bombarded with questions and stories and he just wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

“So, how about it?” Newt says, obviously waiting on Thomas’ story on how he knows the boy.

Thomas was still trying to fix together a sentence in his head. He just couldn’t figure out the right way to go about this.

Finally, he spoke up. “Like I said before, I just dreamt of you before I woke up.”

“Alby might not think this, but I know for sure that, that my friend is a load of Klunk.” Newt says back to him.

“Fine, you don’t want to tell me? Just know that the truth comes out sooner or later. Anyways, let me show you around.” He continues.

Thomas furrows his eyebrows, taking in Newt’s words. He kew what he was saying was true and that it will most likely slip out at some point but the time wasn’t right, he didn’t want to put this on Newt’s shoulders, he wants Newt to be happy and free for a little bit longer.

Newt stands up and puts a hand out for Thomas to take. Thomas takes it and pulls himself up. They walk over towards the other boys again where Newt tells him about the different jobs and their employees. 

What happened next though was surprising, Newt placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder, gaining his attention back after Thomas started watching the boys in the fight ring. He started walking out of the centre and over to the walls, grabbing a torch on the way there. 

“Come on greenie.” 

Thomas didn’t know where they were going but he followed anyways, curious, waiting to see what action is to come next. After walking for a minute they came to the name wall, which was very surprising considering this wasn’t supposed to happen until tomorrow morning and Newt definitely wasn’t the person to show him this as it was Alby who woke him up and took him over to see it in the other glade life.

“Whats this?” Thomas asks. Wanting to hear what Newt says.

“This is this wall that we use to know who is here and the wall we use to remember and honour those we have lost.” Newt says running his hand over the names that have a line through them. Looking at Thomas, a flash of hurt running through his eyes, he continues. “Things didn’t use to be so peaceful here you know. It seems a little bit hard to believe probably but we had dark days. We lost a lot of boys to fear. To panic. We’ve come far from that. Made order, Made peace. We’ve come far.”

Thomas realises that this talk is basically the same as Alby’s but a lot more sincere coming from Newt. It’s more hearted and simpler than Alby’s twist on the speech.

“Thank you for showing me this, it’s nice to know about it.” Thomas says, not wanting to change the mood.

“That’s okay greenie.” Newt says, smiling gently.

“My name is Thomas by the way.” Thomas says.

“Oh really? You know your name already?” 

“Yeah, I uh, have known since the day I got here. Just didn’t really know when to say it considering it never got brought up y’know?” Thomas replies.

"Sounds fair, Here, take this. Thomas.” Newt says pulling a knife from his side. “Write your name on the wall. Let your presence be known to the glade.” 

Thomas takes the knife from Newt and he stops in his tracks. It’s a small thin dagger just like the one from the scorch. Just like the one Newt had before. Just like the one that went through his heart. Thomas hissed, this didn’t go unnoticed by Newt of course. “Are you okay Thomas?” He says, worry definitely in his tone.

“Uh, yes. Yeah, I’m okay.” He says, completely lying, his heart ached. But it’s okay, he wasn’t gone anymore, he was here with him, standing so close now that he could feel the heat radiating off of him and onto himself. 

“Okay.” Newt says.

Thomas walks up to the wall and starts to carve his name into the cement. He placed it next to Newt’s name, feeling comfort for doing so for some reason. 

“All done.” Thomas says after a few minutes. Looking to Newt he smiles, he’s glad to be back here. He missed the glade, the boys, the atmosphere, even though the other boys might not like it so much but this place is so much more beautiful, peaceful and wanting then the outside world but he knew it will come to an end soon, even if he didn’t want it to.

“Righto. Let’s head back now.” Newt says.

“Back to the glade party?”

“Of course. The night’s still young Tommy.” Newt says smiling.

“Tommy?” Thomas asks, questioning the nickname, knowing that this nickname will stick right to the very end.

“I think it suits you more, that’s all.” Newt says with a grin.

“Good that.” Thomas replies.


	6. The boy's name is Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thomas, meet Minho. Minho, meet Thomas.” Newt says gesturing to one or the other while mentioning names.
> 
> “Hey.” Minho says with a smug look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating yesterday but I fell asleep as soon as I got home from school, lol, bless my heart.
> 
> Anyways, I'll hopefully get a double chapter out tonight.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated. Hope you like the chapter, enjoy.

“Good that.” Thomas replies.

-  
Thomas and Newt walked back to the glade party, when they arrived the atmosphere had seemed to change, instead of everyone gathered around the fight circle watching people verse Gally, cheering and roaring they were all now seated around the fire, eating, talking and laughing. It made Thomas smile, this was a good sight, he looked over to his left, seeing Chuck, Minho and Frypan all chatting away, a glass of Gally’s drink in Fry’s hand and a piece of meat in the other’s. He then looked to his right to see Gally and his keep of friends laughing and having a good time, he never really seen that side of Gally until the very end. It was a better look on him, that’s for sure.

They walked over to Minho and the others. 

“Where have you two been?” Minho asks, curious.

“Just showed him the name wall.” Newt replies.

“Ah.”

“Thomas, meet Minho. Minho, meet Thomas.” Newt says gesturing to one or the other while mentioning names.

“Hey.” Minho says with a smug look on his face. 

“Yo.” Thomas follows.

“This is Frypan.” Newt mentions, looking over at him. 

“Hey there.” Frypan says with a smile.

“Hi.” 

Thomas and Newt both join them and sit down. Thomas sits next to Newt, even though he knows the others he feels more comfortable considering they don’t know him and the one who does know him most is Newt.

They sat there, enjoying the moment for a while until Gally came up to them. 

“Hey Shank. Settling in okay?” He says, gesturing to Thomas.

“The names Thomas and yeah I am thanks.” Thomas says, honestly not knowing Gally had meant the sentence whole or half-heartedly but never the less he flashed him a smile along with his words.

“Well that’s good. Thomas.” Gally replies turning around, before Thomas had chance to reply Gally had called out to the other gladers. “The boy's name is Thomas!” The other gladers stop what they're doing and look to Gally, Alby was the one to pipe up. “Thomas!” Before he knew it he had all the other gladers surrounding him, cheering, it was kind of like before but not fully. He once again gets handed a drink, he took a sip and sprayed it out of his mouth above him, they all laugh and then Alby looks to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, “Welcome home Thomas.”

Suddenly a griever is heard behind the walls but Gally is quick to take his role in saying “Don’t worry. Nothing get’s through these walls.” Little did he know.

-  
They all scattered afterwards, going to do their own thing but Thomas regained his position on the floor near the campfire. Newt and Minho joined him.

They sat there, looking up at the sky. It was scattered with stars, some in groups some alone. It was beautiful, the surrounding noises around them were quite and peaceful, Thomas didn’t realise how stunning the Glade really was, he’s glad he got the chance to come back here.

“How are you liking it here?” Minho pipes up.

“Yeah it’s good. I mean, apart from the fact of not knowing who my family is or where I’m from or whats out there.” Thomas says, knowing damn well what was out of this maze. Out in the real world. It was not better than this, not in the slightest. 

“Good that.” Minho replies nodding.

Thomas looked to Newt, he was sitting down next to him, hands behind his back, him leaning on them for support, dazing up at the sky. He looked beautiful and so relaxed, like there was no trouble in the world, he couldn’t believe that this young soul had almost taken his own life. ‘I guess the brightest smiles hide the darkest secrets’, Thomas thought. He didn’t think he would talk until he said, “It’s really beautiful isn’t it?”

Minho and Thomas both hummed in appreciation. “It sure is” Minho spoke.

They sat there for a little longer, just enjoying the moment. Thomas loved this, being back with his two best friends. All of them together, no hole in the trio, no worry, no fighting, just peace. It was a stunning scene.

“I guess I should head to rest, have to get up early, like usual.” Minho scoffs causing Newt and Thomas to laugh slightly. “Goodnight.” He says standing up and brushing his hands off onto his pants. “I’ll see you shanks tomorrow.”

“Goodnight min.” Newt says.

“‘Night.” Thomas follows.

Newt went to readjust and sit up straight until he winced while doing so.

“You okay?” Thomas asks, the worry clear in his voice.

“Er, yes?” Newt states but it came out as more of a question.

Thomas obviously knew something was hurting Newt because he sat there, hand over his heart, his face red like it was throbbing in pain.

“Now that’s not true is it?” 

“Fine, look.” Newt says, lifting his shirt. For a second Thomas felt the need to retreat his eyes but he realised Newt wanted to show him something.

When he seen what it was. His heart dropped.


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally heard Newt’s sweet voice.
> 
> “Tommy? Are you okay? Thomas.”
> 
> Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for you all. Enjoy.
> 
> Please leave feedback. <3

When he seen what it was. His heart dropped.

“Don’t look so sad greenie. It’s not like I’m dying, it just hurts ‘isall.” Newt says but Thomas couldn’t not be sad. It was a big nasty blue, purple and yellow bruise that surrounded his heart, right where he had been stabbed.

“W-when did that appear? Do you know how it happened, it looks really bad.” Thomas says, his voice cracking very noticeably at the start of the sentence.

“I honestly don’t know where it came from or how I did it but it appeared today, about an hour after you arrived. It’s pretty bad considering it’s only been a couple of hours. Bruises usually take a couple of days on my skin to appear, let alone be so dark and it hurts like a proper shank.” Newt says.

Thomas could see the pain in his eyes. He was panicking, it came when he came back to the glade. It was where the dagger went through his skin. It was hurting him. What happened if it got to the point of killing him. What if he couldn’t save him.

Suddenly Thomas couldn’t breathe, his head was spinning, he couldn’t hear anything and then his vision went blurry.

He finally heard Newt’s sweet voice.

“Tommy? Are you okay? Thomas.”

Everything went black.

-  
_Thomas turned around._

_Newt turned his head slowly, staring at him, hatred and horror in his eyes._

_“Newt?” Thomas asks. Newt didn’t reply, instead he starts grunting and breathing heavily._

_“Newt.” Thomas says again, this time more broken, he wanted him to hear him, he knew what this was but he didn’t want it to be what it was._

_Before he knew it, Newt was on him._

_“Newt!”_  
-

Thomas woke up with a loud scream. He looked around the room, he didn’t know where he was, he started panicking again until he heard a voice.

“Thomas? You’re okay. Tommy, Hey.”

The voice was familiar but he didn’t know who it belonged to.

He looked to his right and there was a boy with blonde hair looking over him. Hand on his shoulder, he looked worried.

Thomas didn’t know his name, why didn’t he know the boys name. Once again his breathing began to come out rapidly and raspy.

“It’s Newt. Calm down.”

Newt. Thomas thought, of course it was Newt. Why didn’t he remember that. He hoped that he wasn't losing his memory because he was back in the glade. That would honestly ruin him. If that is the case he'd have to find a way to remember, wether it be on paper or having to tell someone. Remembering was vital to this whole situation. He needed his memory.

After a few minutes his breathing calmed down. He had to shut his eyes, they stung from the light coming out the hut he was in.

“Jesus, you alright there greenie. Almost gave me a heart attack last night when you passed out on me.” Newt says, sounding out of breath.

“‘M sorry.” Thomas mumbles.

“It’s alright Tommy. Are you okay now?” Newt says. Thomas opened his eyes and turned to see Newt there, smiling.

“Yeah, I think so.” Thomas says going to sit up but realises that his shirt is not on his body, he scans the room and finds it on a small table next to the bed he was in.

Newt looks at him and then to where he’s looking, the shirt.

“Oh yeah, I was told to take it off of you because you were burning up like a scorch. Also, be careful when putting it back on. I don’t know how it happened or if it had happened when you fell from fainting but either way you have a bad bruise like mine but it’s on the lower of your torso.”

Thomas thought for a second, a bruise on his lower torso? That was where he was shot so did he get one where he was injured back in the previous situation, just like Newt had?

He rid himself of his blanket and looked at it. It was black, yellow and purple just like Newts. But his was smaller, just where the bullet had entered it seems.

“Looks pretty painful, just like mine.” Newt says.

“Yeah it is.” Thomas replies, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head and his arm through the sleeves.

“‘Right, well now that you’re awake lets go get you something to eat and find you a profession.” Newt says, standing up and walking towards the huts door, waiting for Thomas to follow.

“C’mon.”

Thomas gets up off the bed and follows Newt out into the glades field and over to Frypans hut.

“Ah, you’re okay Thomas. How-ya feeling?” Frypan says as he spots the two walk up to his area.

“Yeah I’m okay thanks.” Thomas replies, appreciative of his concern.

“Care to fix this man a plate?” Newt asks Frypan.

“Good that mate.”

Frypan leaves to go prepare a meal for Thomas.

Newt and Thomas sit on the log that is outside the hut, waiting patiently.

“How’s your bruise doing, did you get it checked out from the Med-Jacks?” Thomas asks Newt.

Newt turns to Thomas, “Nah, not a bloody thing they can do for a bruise, especially while in the glade so didn’t bother it.”

Thomas nods. Frypan comes out of the cooking hut and hands Thomas a cooked corn cob.

“This is the best I got for now, dinner won’t be too long though.” Frypan spoke.

Thomas thanks him as he walks away and starts munching away at his corn, getting it all around his mouth and on his shirt, this causes Newt to chuckle. “Hungry there greenie?”

Thomas tries to reply but his mouth was full so all that was audible was a slight, grunted “mhmm.” Newt laughs once again.

After Thomas had finished Newt pipes up. “I’ll start you off at the Track-hoes.”

“The track-hoes?” Thomas wonders.

“Yeah, with me and Zart, basically a gardener, you know us gladers, we use our own slang.” Newt states.

“True.” Thomas replies as they head off towards the gardens.

It was quite for a while, after Newt gave him a small job of digging some holes for seeds to be planted.

Thomas decided to stick to the previous dialogue as a lot of this day had not been a repeat.

“Has anyone tried climbing to the top?” He says, feeling his heart start to beat faster knowing that someone has, and that someone was Newt.

“Tried that. The ivy doesn’t go all the way to the top. And besides, where are you going to go from there?”

“Well what about the box? You know, next time it comes up yo-“ Thomas begins to say.

“No, we tried that, the box won’t go back down with someone in it.” Newt says, quick to interrupt his thoughts.

“Okay, what if w-“

“No, we’ve tried it ‘right? Twice. ‘Right, Trust me. Anything you think of, we’ve already tried. The only way out of here is through the maze.” Newt says but pauses. Thomas looks to him knowing he’ll ask him to get soil. “Now if you wanna be helpful,” He says, chucking him a basket. “Go dig us up some more fertiliser.”

Thomas catches the basket and grabs his shovel. He couldn’t think of a way to change this scenario so guess he’s just going to have to encounter Ben once again.

-

Once he’s out into the forest, he waits. Knowing that ben will show up, he at least wants to be ready so he doesn’t get tackled again and is just allowed to bolt back to the glade.

Before he knew it he was there. He looked at him, mumbled “Ben?”, waited a second and then ran, knowing damn well that Ben was right on his tail. He ran and ran, until he was close to the glade again.

“Help!” Thomas screams, trying to gain the attention of Newt. “Somebody help me!”

As he reaches the glade, Ben got too close and grabbed at his waist, succeeding, he pulls Thomas down with him. Climbing on top of him. “You did this! It’s all your fault!” Before he could get him off, He heard a thump and he was on the ground beside him, being restrained by a few boys.

“No!” Ben yells. Alby looks at him. “Lift his shirt.”

“No! No no no!” Ben yells. His shirt gets lifted and it’s revealed to the gladers that he had been stung. Thomas wishes that he knew when and how it happened so he could prevent it but like Brenda said before.

“You can’t save everyone Thomas.”

But he will try.


	8. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby is quite for a second, taking in the words Thomas had just spoke. “What did he say to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter! I'm very tired but still wanted to get a small chapter up, so here's this. Enjoy (:

But he will try.

It wasn’t long until Ben was picked up and dragged into the pit. He didn’t make it easy though, kicking and screaming. Thomas felt bad, if only he could have helped.

Alby stood over by Thomas, lending him a hand so he could get up. They walked over to the homestead, they spot Chuck and that is where they sit.

“What happened?” Alby asked Thomas.

“I was getting soil from the forest for Newt and Zart and I ran into him, I said his name allowed, waiting for a response but before I knew it he jumped me, saying all these weird things. I got away and ran.” Thomas tells Alby, that didn’t exactly happen this time but that’s what happened last time so he just re-stated that.

Alby is quiet for a second, taking in the words Thomas had just spoke. “What did he say to you?”

“He said that he seen me. That it was all my fault. How could this be my fault?” Thomas asks, his voice breaking because he knew that this was his fault. He never wanted it to be, well especially after he now knows what he and WCKD put these kids through.

Alby just looks to him, not answering his question. 

“What happened to him?” Thomas asked, trying to show interest in something he already knows.

“He was stung. It must have happened when he was out with Minho and Minho must not have seen otherwise he would’ve told me straight away. He’s a danger to us now. We have to do what’s right for the group.” Alby states.

“What are you going to do to him?” Thomas asks.

“Well shucking hell you have a lot of questions now don’t ya?” Alby says rolling his eyes. “He’ll be transferred to the maze. There’s nothing we can do for him now.”

Thomas sighed, but then remembered that Teresa will be here in a few days. She has serum, maybe they can keep him locked up in the pit or something. Considering Thomas doesn’t know wether Ben is immune or not, it would still be worth a shot. The serum cured Alby and himself and Thomas won’t be using another stinger on himself so that leaves one serum left over. Maybe Ben could use it.

“You can keep him locked up. Maybe in the pit for a few days, he might get better. The sting might disappear in a few days. I say we give him a chance.” Thomas says to Alby, he really hopes that he takes on his idea. He wanted to be able to change Ben’s fate. 

Alby thought for a moment before replying, “That’s a big risk Thomas. If I did that you would be responsible for anything that happens and if something does happen then you will be sent straight to the maze, just like Ben was supposed to be.”

“Rely on me Alby. I can handle this.”


	9. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is quiet for a moment before he spoke. “Do- Do you really think he can be saved?”
> 
> “There is a chance, Minho. There’s always a chance.” Thomas says, reassuring the boy, smiling gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HI! I updated looooool.
> 
> I hope you like it! Sorry for the cliffhanger but it seems more appropriate to leave it as so.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated! TIA

“Rely on me Alby. I can handle this.”

Alby looked to Thomas with a firm look, contemplating his decision.

“Okay. But like I said you’re completely res-“

“Responsible, I get it.” Thomas pipes up.

“You are one to always complete sentences Thomas, that’s for sure.” Alby says chuckling.

-  
Thomas, Alby and Chuck all sat around for a little bit, talking until Thomas decided to head off now and tend to the gardens. As he walks over to them he hears a familiar voice.

“Hey shank.”

It was Minho.

“Oh hey Minho.” Thomas says, turning to face him.

“What were you and Alby talking about?” He asks.

“Just Ben. Different ways we can solve the issue and such.” Thomas replies. Minho looked at him dumbly.

“What other solution is there but to banish him?” Minho says, his voice cracking at the word ‘banish’. Thomas looks to Minho, hoping his next words could change the tone in his friend’s voice.

“We are going to keep him in the pit for a few days. He won’t be let out, but we will see how he reacts. Who knows, maybe it will go away, maybe he will be able to recover.” Minho looks at him. Thomas thinks for a minute, he is glad he gets the chance to help Ben. All he needs is for everything to go smooth until Teresa reaches them all. She has the solution. Thomas continues, “If it doesn’t work, the most logical plan will have to take place and if anything happens to the gladers, I’ll be right next to Ben when that happens.”

Minho is quiet for a moment before he spoke. “Do-Do you really think he can be saved?”

“There is a chance, Minho. There’s always a chance.” Thomas says, reassuring the boy, smiling gently.

“I guess you’re right. I’m glad you’re here Thomas. You’ve been greatly appreciated.” Minho says, smiling back.

-  
It was a few moments later when he finally reached the gardens, encountering Zart and Newt tending to them.

Of course Newt was the first to notice him. He never slipped past Newt.

“You ‘right Tommy?”

“Yeah, hey guys. Need any help?” Thomas asks, gesturing around the crops.

Zart was the one to speak. “Nah it’s alright mate. You can keep us some company though, yeah?”

“Of course.” Thomas says as he walks over by Newt and taking a seat on the grass, legs laid out in-front of him with his hands behind him, supporting him.

“I guess I could take a break.” Newt says looking at Thomas relaxing on the floor near. “Ill be back, getting a drink, you boys want one?”

“Yeah man, that’d be great, thanks.” Zart replies.

Thomas nods. “Please.”

“Righto, I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Newt says walking away.

Thomas watches as Newt leaves, watching his ankle in particular, now that he knows about his limp it’s almost impossible to not notice his little wobbly walk. This causes Thomas to frown. How Newt is so strong is incredibly inspiring. He’s one of the most modest and caring boys in this glade and he can’t even see him as someone who was depressed. Thomas admired Newt the most, among everyone he has met after the maze, he’s the one he’s the most proud of.

Thomas was away at daydream land until Zart began a conversation.

“So, Thomas. Newt seems to be a good friend to you, considering the Tommy, how peaceful you guys are and bringing up the fact that you remembered him for some reason. Do you reckon it’s all a coincidence or do you think you may have had knowledge of each other before this?”

Thomas was taken back by Zart’s words. He literally couldn’t comprehend an answer in his mind. The fact that he doesn’t remember before the maze, nobody fully does, is that any of the people he has encountered could have known him before all of this. Thomas never actually contemplated this before. He thought for what seemed like forever until he decided on what to say.

“That’s a good question man. I actually don’t know what to say, but I guess there is always the possibility of friendship before the maze. I guess we’ll never know.”

Zart nods his head. “True that.”

It was after a minute or so when Newt came back, three bottles of water in hand.

“Here ya go dudes.” Newt says, handing a bottle to each Thomas and Zart.

Zart and Newt joined Thomas on the floor. Sipping away at their drinks and just enjoying the peace. After almost five minutes of just enjoying the water and the relaxation, Zart mentions that he is going to go check on Winston and his keep. The other two boys mention their goodbyes as he leaves.

Newt looks to Thomas. “Allow me to check your wound on your torso?”

Thomas’ heart skips for a second before he nods his head. “Uh -Yeah.”

Newt scoots over a little closer and Thomas lifts his shirt just enough so his bruise could be examined.

“It looks a lot better, does it still hurt?” Newt asks, going full mother mode which made Thomas smile.

“It actually hasn’t hurt much since when I first got it. How about yours?” Thomas says, releasing his shirt, letting it fall back over his lower torso.

“Mines okay too.”

“Good, glad.” Thomas says, looking at his friend, Newt stared back at him until his eyes fell to his chest, his face went from normal to confused to then concerned when he asked.

“Are you bleeding?”

“Am I?” Thomas asks, looking down at his chest, which indeed his was.

He lifted his shirt over his head.

“When did you slice yourself open?” Newt asks, worried.

“I have no idea.” Thomas says, skimming his fingers over the wound, wincing while doing so.

Thomas looked back up to Newt, but worry instantly ran through him as Newt was frozen in his spot. A tear dropped down his cheek as he whispered.

“ **I did that to you.** ”


	10. How much do you remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Newt.” Thomas says shakily. “How much do you remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short one, sorry! But I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long.
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 10 (:

**NEWT’S P.O.V (Surpriseeee)**

One minute I was staring at Thomas, fine, just concerned for his cut on his chest and then my mind went blank.

_“I- I’m sorry Tommy.”_

_“It’s okay.”_

_Before I knew it I was out again, I couldn’t control it, I reached behind and into my belt and retrieved my knife, turning and proceeding to penetrate it straight down into Thomas’ heart._

_I didn’t want this. I was fighting but it was so hard. I couldn’t beat it._

_The knife went deeper and deeper until it pierced Thomas’ skin. Thomas cried out in pain until he was able to get me off of him._

_I fell to the ground._

My find snapped back into reality and then I was looking at Thomas, tears staining my cheeks.

“I did that to you.”

 

**3RD PERSON P.O.V**

Thomas’ heart clenched.

“W-what do you mean?”

“I made that cut. Tommy. I tried _killing_ you.” Newt weeps. Thomas’ mind went away, his thoughts vanished, Newt remembered. How did he remember, how much did he remember, what does this mean now?

“Newt.” Thomas says shakily. “How much do you remember?”

Newt looks from the ground and back up to Thomas. “I just remember that for some reason we were fighting in what looked like a broken down city, it was only us two and I-i had a knife and I tried killing you!” Newt says, completely torn down. Thomas didn’t know what to do other than grab his friend and hold him.

They sat like that for a while before Newt whispered, “Why would I do that to you?”

Thomas didn’t speak. He just continued holding Newt. They sat in silence, with only the background noise of the glade and Newt’s small sniffles until Thomas spoke up, he couldn’t tell the truth, no matter how much he wanted to tell Newt everything, it would hurt the boy too much and he didn’t want Newt to be pained.

“I don’t know bud, I don’t know.”

—

After a while Newt had calmed down. He wanted to ask more questions but he knew Thomas wouldn’t budge.

He knew something was different with Thomas. He knew who he was and now Newt is starting to remember things about him. It was definitely not a usual thing.

He knew they had something that he never had with any other greenie who came into the maze. They had unknown memories and it scared Newt half to death. It would come out eventually and he didn’t know if he could take it.

They sat together for a little while longer until Alby came over to them. Letting them know that Frypan is serving dinner to the gladers. Thomas didn’t realise how long they were seated for until he looked up at the sky which was a low, light blue and now is a dark sky, scattered with stars.

Thomas just nods and Newt thanks him before standing up. Thomas following his actions; grabs his shirt, stands up and chucks it over his head, his arms through the sleeves and walks, following Newt and Alby.

Alby stops and turns around, looking at Newt. “You okay Newt?”

“Uh-“ Newt says clearing his throat. “Yeah I’m fine, let’s go.”


	11. They're going to make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt stops what he is doing and stares at Thomas. Annoyance clearly showing in his face and his voice.
> 
> “You know how one person comes up in the box every month like clockwork right? Well one person had to be first. One person had to have spent a whole month in the glade alone. That was Alby.” Newt says firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a boring chapter but wanted to get something out to y'all.
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated <3
> 
> Also! Happy Valentines day all (:

**_“Uh-“ Newt says clearing his throat. “Yeah I’m fine, let’s go.”_ **

The three boys walked over to the other gladers who were already seated, a bowl in hand filled with what looks like - Frypan’s stew. Thomas’ stomach growled to the smell of it as they got closer. He couldn’t wait to have the stew once again.

They take a seat on the floor near Minho and Frypan comes over to them, two bowls in hand. “Here you go boys” He says handing both Thomas and Newt one each. “I’ll be back with yours Alby.”

“Thanks Fry.” Newt says grateful.

“Yeah thanks man.”

Thomas took a spoonful and once it was in his mouth he almost moaned. He swears Fry must have been a teenage chef or something before all this because he definitely had the talent in his mind still.

A moment later Frypan was back with another two bowls, one for Alby and when for himself. He handed one of the bowl’s to Alby and sat down with the rest of the group, eating away at his dinner.

As they all ate, Thomas noticed Newt watching him intently. Thomas glanced at him and noticed that he hadn’t even touched his food. Newt noticed his look and was quick to get out of the situation.

“Er, I think I’m gonna get some rest boys. I’ll see y’all tomorrow.” Newt said, completely avoiding eye contact with Thomas now.

“You haven’t even touched your food shank.” Minho spoke.

“I’m not, uh hungry. Goodnight.” Newt says but before anyone could pipe up to him he already left, walking towards the homestead.

“What’s up with him?” Frypan asks.

“Not sure. Probably just tired or somethin’” Thomas speaks up but he knows exactly what is wrong with his friend. He felt for him, one of the worse memories came back to him not only 10 minutes before and if it were anyone else they would probably not take it as well Newt.

Thomas is glad that Newt hadn’t asked any questions. He knows that he will have to tell him some day but he hopes that it will be a while from now and that Newt and anybody else in this place doesn’t start remembering. It will change everything.

“I think I’m going to head off too. Thanks again for dinner Fry. Goodnight guys.” Thomas says as he stands up, brushing off his pants and walking towards the homestead.

Considering it was so early for the gladers to be resting right now, the hammocks were completely vacant except for the blonde and Thomas.

Thomas’ hammock was close to Newt but not neighbours and he was glad and also saddened at that. Glad he could go and lie down and think about anything he needs without being interrupted and didn’t have to face Newt being upset because that’s one of the things that gets his heart pained.

He was saddened though, because he had no company and he couldn’t be there to cheer his friend up.

Thomas climbed into his hammock but not before taking his shoes off. He must have been tired because after only a few minutes of blank thinking he fell asleep.

—

He woke up to Newt. He was gently nudging him until his eyes opened. Newt was close enough that Thomas could smell his morning breath in the air and it made him cringe.

“Wake up Tommy. I need your help with somethin’” He says, smiling gently at Thomas.

Thomas rubs at his eyes and nods, slowly but surely moving his legs over the edge of the hammock and stretching his arms up with a yawn.

“Let’s go greenie.” Newt says, walking away. Thomas gets up and follows him.

They walk across the glade’s field until they reach the tree stump that Newt, Zart, Chuck and himself were at in the other glade.

“Hey Thomas” Chuck greets.

“Hey Chuck, sleep well?” Thomas replies, flashing him a grin.

“Yeah I guess so.”

Newt picks up his machete that was left on the floor and joins Zart with swinging the machete at the bottom of the stump to try and get it loose.

Thomas looks around just in time to see Minho and Alby run into the maze and Thomas then realised that he forgot to try and convince Alby from going out.

He didn’t want him being stung.

“Why would Alby go into the maze?” Thomas says, panic in his voice.

“Alby’s going to retrace Ben’s footsteps before sundown.” Newt replies, not acting like it is a big deal but Thomas knows what is going to happen and he knows that he has to run into that maze to help Minho. It had to be the exact same as last time otherwise things might go different and he does not want that to happen.

“He’s going to where Ben just got stung, why would he do tha-“ Thomas goes to talk but Newt interrupts him.

“Look, Alby knows what he is doing ‘right. Now, are you going to help or not?”

“Knows what he’s doing? How do you know that?” Thomas replies.

Newt stops what he is doing and stares at Thomas. Annoyance clearly showing in his face and his voice.

“You know how one person comes up in the box every month like clockwork right? Well one person had to be first. One person had to have spent a whole month in the glade alone. That was Alby.” Newt says firmly.

Thomas is silent before he stands up and grabs the spare machete and starts hacking away at the stump. This continued for almost an hour, with them taking breaks of course until it started to rain and all the gladers headed over to the covered area of the homestead.

Thomas stuck with Newt. With the gladers having to stay in this area for a few hours, they had a meal and waited out the rain, some even had a sleep.

Newt and Thomas were stood under a tree, watching the maze, waiting for the return of Alby and Minho.

Thomas turned to Newt and asked. “They should’ve been back by now. What if they don’t make it?”

Newt looked to Thomas and says confidently, “They’re going to make it.”

Thomas asked once again.

“What if they don’t.”

This time it took Newt longer to reply, he looked to Thomas, then to the maze and then back to Thomas before saying -less confidently this time - “They’re gonna make it.”

 

 


	12. It's a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noise behind him was loud and he heard shouts from the boys and then there was nothing. It went dark, the walls hiding any sunlight that is left and he hears a pained and sarcastic chuckle behind him.
> 
> "Good job you stupid shank! You just killed yourself." Minho spits out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very big gap between the last update and this update but here you go! I made a longer chapter for ya'll and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated please! :D

**_“They’re gonna make it.”_ **

Thomas had once believed that statement but now he knows. _He knows_ that they will not make it. Thomas looks from Newt and back towards the maze, the rain had stopped sometime during the conversation between the two boys and all the gladers were walking over towards the walls. They waited for what seemed another twenty -or so- minutes until the creaking noise of the rusty gears turning to close the maze walls sounded through the air. Thomas could feel the tension between the boys and was preparing himself to what he has got to do next. 

"There!" Chuck yelled out, pointing into the maze. The boys turning their heads to look, see Minho struggling to walk. Alby was on his back and then Minho dropped him. 

"Come on Minho. You can do it!"

Minho tried dragging Alby out of the gates but he just couldn't pull the weight. Newt, staring at them both whispers to himself, barely audible, "They're not gonna make it."

Thomas stares at Newt. He then looks at the gap of the two walls and before anyone could stop him, he once again ran inside the walls. Newts hand slipping on Thomas'. 

"Thomas no!"

The noise behind him was loud and he heard shouts from the boys and then there was nothing. It went dark, the walls hiding any sunlight that is left and he hears a pained and sarcastic chuckle behind him.

"Good job you stupid shank! You just killed yourself." Minho spits out.

"What?" Thomas replies.

Minho doesn't do anything but stare at Thomas until a noise is heard from behind him. Minho stands and facts that they need to move, that the maze is already starting to change.

"He was stung, yes?" Thomas asks. Minho looks to him and nods. "Come on. Help me get him up."

Minho doesn't move. Thomas could tell that he was contemplating on what to do.

"Minho!" 

Minho finally turns back to Thomas and walks over to him and Alby and helps lift Alby. Thomas and Minho both have one of Albys arms over their shoulders and they're both holding one of his legs. They move him for only about a minute before they need to put him down. 

They place him on the floor, leaning him against the walls. They were surrounded by tall ivy and darkness. The only source of light now was the moon. 

Minho's head snaps to the side when he hears a horrific screech. 

"This isn't gonna' work. We outta go. We gotta go. Come on!" Minho says frantically. 

"No. Wait. We need to do something. We need to hide him." Thomas announces. 

"Where? Where greenie?" Minho asks.

"I don't know Minho! Think! Where is somewhere we can take him?" Thomas replies back, his mind completely forgetting about his idea before.

A loud grunt comes out of Minho's mouth before he is in front of Thomas, pushing him against the wall. Yelling in his face. 

"Listen to me shuck face! Look around for shuck sake. There is no where to go!" 

Thomas grabs at Minho's hands. Pushing him off of him. 

"You just don't get it do you shank? We are already dead!" Minho exclaims. 

One for being positive Thomas thought.

Thomas stands and pushes past Minho and looks up at the ivy, suddenly remembering his last choice of helping his friend. 

"The ivy. We ascend him up. He'll be okay there." Thomas says, looking back at Minho, giving him a glare. 

Minho's face softens for a moment before he helps Thomas pick up the leader. They move him across to the other wall where the ivy is tall and sturdy. They tie Alby up in the vines cautiously -as cautiously as they can with the time they have- and begin to move him up the wall. It took a lot of energy and strength for the two of them to get him almost high enough to where he would be safe. It went down hill from there because Minho turned, and he yelped. Thomas turns to see what it is and notices that it's a griever all the way at the other end of the maze corridor they were in, but it was closing in on them as the maze moved. 

"We gotta go, we gotta go, we gott-" Minho panics.

"We're almost there Minho, come on!" 

Minho grunts and goes back to the task at hand but that didn't last long when Thomas hears a whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry greenie."

"What?" 

And then the weight of Alby becomes three times more and Thomas couldn't hold it. He slid towards the wall, using his legs to help keep Alby up. Minho ran, and within seconds he was out of Thomas' sight. 

The griever was close and Thomas knew this so he hid behind the Ivy. Trying to hold his breath to be quiet, he frantically tried to tie Alby onto the vine that he was hiding behind. It took him a few attempts but he was able to do it just as the griever stood in front of him. Thomas moved as much as he could in towards the green vine and stayed silent. 

It was a few minutes of waiting before there was no sound. Thomas then realised that last time, the bloody thing had crept up on him from above and when Thomas left the ivy, he made sure to run. He didn't stop running, the griever was on his tail. 

He came across a dead end and a quick "Shit!" escaped his mouth. He looked around, it was wall after wall and ivy after ivy. The creature was closing in on him and Thomas freaked out and he jumped. He clung to the hanging ivy and climbed it, he struggled to reach the top but he did. Throwing himself onto the platform above. He stood, regaining his balance and legged it. He jumped a gap in the path he was running, and continued sprinting until he ran into another dead end. He was at the end of the path he took and the only way now to survive, to continue was to clear a gap that would not be possible if it wasn't for the hanging natural rope in front of him. He needed to jump this gap like last time. He moved back a little for a little more momentum and he yelled as he jumped. He grabbed hold of the ivy and it burnt his hands. The griever jumped on top of him and Thomas fell. The griever falling with him, not wanting anything but Thomas now. Luckily it got tangled in the vines and Thomas was able to escape. He ran through a maze corridor and he stopped. Looking in all directions and his heart almost penetrated out of his chest when he felt something touch him.

"You're one crazy son of a shucking bitch!" 

It was Minho. He didn't grasp the situation quick enough before they both ran in the other direction of the griever. 

"Okay okay! It's changing. Come on, come come. Come on!" Minho says looking up and then in front of him. Not stopping his running feet.

Thomas followed blindly. Not looking back.

"This section is closing! We can loose it down here!" Minho yells.

Thomas stops, watching Minho run towards the other side.

Once Minho reaches the other side he turns.

"Thomas! What are you waiting for!? Get out of there!"

Thomas looks behind him and sees the griever. He quickly shouts a "Come on!" and turns tail and runs towards Minho. The griever following him, not even a second behind. Thomas keeps running and running and Minho tells him "Don't look back!"

He's almost at the end now and Minho is just screaming at him.

"Come on run! Run greenie! Let's go, come on!" Thomas not looking back anymore is sprinting towards the opening of the closing walls and Minho yells out a panicked, drawn out " **Thomas**!"

As Thomas makes it to his friend, Minho grabs his arm, pulling him towards him and then a noise of metal and body being squished is heard. They both collapse to the ground. Both out of breath. They sit there for a few moments before Minho pipes up.

"Fucking hell shank! You just killed one of those bastards." 

Thomas looks at him and is silent until he replies, being a smart ass.

"Like you said. I'm a crazy son of a bitch."

Minho laughs.

"This section won't open again until open time tomorrow so we are safe here. We can wait it out." Minho says reassuringly. 

Thomas nods and they both lay on their backs, not believing they made it out (again).

\--- 

Thomas wakes up to Minho calling his name and nudging him gently. 

"Come on greenie. Time to collect Alby."

Thomas stands, wincing. The floor is definitely not a great place to sleep, his is pained to the max. Minho turns towards the open area of this section and calls "Let's go!" as he starts running. Thomas follows, keeping up easily. They make it back to Alby in under ten -or so- minutes and are glad to see that he is still there, in tact, hung up between all the ivy. Thomas goes behind the vines that he had tied Alby to and starts to undo it, once undone, he hands part of the ivy to Minho and they begin to descend Alby. Once on the ground they lift Alby up, just like they had before and begin to walk him towards the gates of the wall that leads into the glade. They hear the doors open just as the near the last corridor that they need to go through before getting to the glades corridor. They hear voices, most likely the other gladers near the open wall but they can't make out any of the words. As they turn the corner they see them beginning to walk away, that is until Zart turns towards them and mumbles a "No way."

All the gladers turn towards them and chuck is the first to say something. 

"Yeah! Yes! Yeah!" His face was full of glee and he was smiling wide. It made Thomas' heart warm.

Newt and Gally rush to get Alby out of their hands and set him down on the floor. The rest of the boys surrounding them. 

"You saw a griever?" Chuck asks Minho and Thomas.

"Yeah I saw one." Thomas admits.

Minho looks to Thomas and then to the surrounding occupants. 

"He didn't just see it. He killed one of the bloody things." Minho says in all seriousness. 

All the boys look to Thomas, obviously wanting to ask questions but Newt understands this as well and puts a stop to it before it could happen.

"Slim it you shanks. No body needs to ask questions except for me. Got it?"

"Good that." Some of the boys say.

"Now." Newt says, looking around at the gladers. "Med jacks. You take Alby and put him in restraints in the med jack room. Meet us back in the council hall in ten minutes. Obviously this calls for a meeting." He finishes.

Clint nods and Picks Alby up, Jeff helping and they carry him towards the sick bay. 

"Everyone else, go somewhere t' slim yourselves down n' then meet us in the meeting. 'Right?" Newt adds, gesturing to the rest of the guys.

Everyone goes to scram but Newt pipes up once again. "Except you three. We go into the meetin' r'ght now." He says, pointing towards Gally, Minho and Thomas.

The four boys walk towards the meeting hall and once in, Gally pipes up, almost like he is going to explode with anger.

"So what the shuck happened out there yeah? A greenie runs into the maze, he sees a griever, kills the griever and escapes the maze overnight. Tell me that you weren't sent here for a reason shank."

Thomas looks to Gally. "I-i wasn't sent here for a reason." He says, well in a way his was but not in the way Gally has in mind.

"Pfft. Yeah. Like that's so believabl-" 

"Shut up Gally." Newt interrupts, shutting Gally down instantly. 

"Minho. What happened out there?" Newt continues.

"We were out doing a normal run. Alby was behind me and then next minute he wasn't. I heard him scream and I ran after the noise and I found him on the floor, there was no evidence of a griever being around, just like Ben so I didn't even know he was stung, he was passed out. I only realised he was stung when he stood and launched at me. I hit him around the head with the end of my machete and then tried taking him back to the glade. Obviously, I didn't make it back until now when this slinthead-" Minho says and looked and pointed to Thomas, "came after me. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if Alby and I would be here right now." He finishes.

Newt stares at Minho for a minute and then at Thomas, he goes to speak but the door opens and the gladers begin to pile in.

They all take a seat except for frypan, who stands near Newt.

Gally is the first one to address the audience. 

"Obviously, things are changing. First Ben getting stung in broad daylight, now Alby and then we have this greenie" he says pointing towards Thomas- "who took it upon himself to run into the maze. Which is a clear violation of our rules here." 

"Yeah. But he saved Alby's life." Frypan argues. 

Gally looks to Frypan and comments back- "Did he?"

At this, Newt looks to Gally, annoyed, literally wanting to smack him across the face but he doesn't. He keeps his position and continues listening in.

"For three years we have coexisted with these things and now." -once again pointing to Thomas- "you've killed one of them. Who knows what this could mean for us." Gally continues.

"Well" Newt states, annoyance evident in his tone. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I say he needs to be punished."

The hall erupts in talk and arguments before Newt quiets them down by asking -"Minho. You were there. What do you think?"

Minho looks towards the gladers and begins to speak. "What I think is that in all the shuckin' time we've been here nobody ever has killed a bloody griever before. When I turned tail and ran. This dumb shank" Minho says, looking towards Thomas now. "Stood behind to help Alby." There's a small pause before he continues, "Look, I don't know if he's brave-or stupid. But whatever it is we need more of it. I say we make him a _runner_."

Once again the meeting erupts in conversation.

"Look! If you want to throw the greenie a parade then go ahead but if there is one thing I know about the maze, it is that you do no-" Gally says but gets interrupted by the box horn sounding through the glade.

Newt and Gally are the first to leave the hut and run towards the box. The rest following suite. By the time they all get there, Newt is already inside.

"Newt what do you see?"

Newt looks up, confusion and some what panic in his eyes. "It's a girl."

Thomas' heart starts pounding in his chest. **It's Teresa**.

 


	13. Deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas seeing Teresa again, it made him sentimental, but also happy because at least she wasn't, well, to be abrupt- dead.

_Thomas' heart starts pounding in his chest. **It's Teresa**._

"I think she's dead." Newt says, looking up frantically, looking for any suggestion on what to do. Ultimately having no luck. The rest of the gladers just watched from above, silently, intrigued. 

**(NEWT P.O.V)**

I felt a sense of deja vu, looking at the brunette before me. I was confused for a moment, it felt like i've seen her before, like i've lived a life with this girl. Suddenly five specifc words stung my mind.

'She's the last one ever.'

I didn't realise i had said that aloud until Frypan shook me out of my thoughts by asking- "What Newt?"

I didn't answer, but i had the sudden urge to reach towards the girls palm. Doing so I came across a folded letter, I carefully took it and unfolded it. I was shocked to see the words sprawled across the thin piece of paper.

[She's the last one. **EVER** ] 

**(3RD PP.O.V)**

Thomas seeing Teresa again, it made him sentimental, but also happy because at least she wasn't, well, to be abrupt- dead.

Thomas looked down into the box and he caught Newt's eye, they stared at each other for a second and it felt like there was some tension there. Thomas could feel that Newt had been through some sort of shock moment and knows he'll most likely confront him about this later on. Something snapped Newt out of his trance and he spoke up. 

"She's the last one ever." 

The other boys from the top of the box looked confused and the chatter started. -what does that mean-, -what the shuck-, -what in the shit-

Newt began to speak but cut himself off and that made the whispers and spoken questions slim down.

Newt looks up, then back down to the paper and then back up.

"Well, what in the bloody shuck does that mean?" He says, in utter confusion.

Thomas was waiting for the sound of an inhalation of breath and a mumbled 'Thomas', but nothing came. This made panic rise in Thomas and he instantly blurted out.

"Check her pulse Newt!" 

Newt was startled and he looked at Thomas swiftly before placing two fingers on the side of the girls neck. 

It was a few seconds before Newt gave any Intel. 

"Well?" Gally asked. Clearly just wanting this mayhem to be dealt with.

"She has a pulse, but its very weak and inconsistent." The blonde boy states, getting a few sighs of relief from some of the surrounding persons. 

Thomas was the most relieved and that didn't go unnoticed by others. 

"Let's get her up and out of this slintin' hole." Newt says. -Pointing at Thomas and Gally- he continues "Come on you two. The rest- go back to whatever ya were doin' eh?"

A few boys nod as everyone leaves according to Newt's order.

Thomas accompanies Newt in the box and leans down to grasp onto Teresa's shoulders whilst Newt takes hold of her legs and they pick her up, placing her on the ground above- with the help of Gally up top.

Gally outstretches his hand for Newt to take and he grabs it, lifting himself out of the box. Gally leans down and picks Teresa up, craddling her in his arms and begins to speak. "I'll take her to the med-jacks."

Newt nods before turning and lending a hand to Thomas. "C'mon **_Tommy_**." There was something about the tone Newt used that made Thomas shiver.

As Thomas grasps onto Newts hand, a tingling sensation runs through his body and he thinks it happened to Newt as well. Thomas gets lifted to the higher ground and it kind of feels like the world stops. Newt and Thomas look at each other. They don't move, not realising their hands are still holding one another. 

"I know you." Newt says aloud but Thomas thinks that wasn't meant to slip from his lips.

"W-what?" ~~*Insert Thomas' iconic -whATT???? from when minho tells him hes killed himself when he runs in the maze*~~

"hmm?" Newt mumbles in question. He looks at Thomas for a second before realising that he indeed said that aloud.

"Shit."- "I uh... Well I guess I gotta bloody say it now, eh?" Newt continues. "I know you from, well- before this? I guess you could say that. But I don't mean as in before the maze because I don't know that- I don't remember that far back but I've lived this life before Tommy." He looks down, only now feeling the other's hold on his own hands. He pulls them apart and stands with his arms both to his side. 

"I know it probably sounds like the craziest clunk that your overloaded mind has heard but it's true and Thomas I-" 

"Oi ya slintheads, ya gonna do some work too or ya gonna chat and hold hands for the rest of the night?" 

Thomas looks to the left, stood there was Minho, who else would find these two like this, of course it's Minho, of course he interrupts this.

"Whats this all about eh? Stop bein' lazy ya shanks, go do someth-"

"Oh for shit's sake Minho, shut up, Tommy and I were talkin." Newt grunts out, clearly annoyed.

"Well talk some other time will ya, I outta talk to the shuckface who killed a bloody griever, important business to discuss."

"This is slintin' important." Thomas facts.

"I'll just catch ya later Tommy." Newt says, unsatisfied with the interruption, but giving in never the less.

\-------------------------------------------

"I want you to be a runner Thomas. Ya may be one of the dumbest shanks I know, but you're also the smartest and ever since Alby was stung, it's only me on the runnin' squad now. I need all the help I can get, so i'm gonna make you a runner- 'right? I don't care if i outta get Gally hatin' on me but you may be the key. But if anythin' goes wrong out there because of you, you're cut. You got that greenie?"

Thomas just agrees and just keeps nodding his head whilst Minho goes through everything he needs to know, even though he already knows half of it. He just wants to get back to Newt.

"I'll gather Newt and Gally tomorrow, make a meetin' then. For now, be slim about it yeh? Don't want it gettin' 'round till it's finalized. Anyways, now you can go talk to ya bloody boyfriend." Minho states.

Thomas' head snaps towards Minho at that comment.

"Newt is not my boyfriend."

Minho roles his eyes and mumbles a quick "Yet" before he turns and walks away.

Thomas and Newt? Boyfriends, together? That's crazy. But was it really that crazy? Thomas thought. They've been through a heck of a lot together so it wouldn't seem like the most invalid thing that there could have been some chemistry. But it never got acted upon and Newt wouldn't feel that way, I mean. They only knew each other for like- a year.

Thomas shook his head, he'll probably end up thinking about this later- but for now, he needs to find the other boy.

\-------------------------------------------

It took a little bit of asking from the other gladers and searching before he found Newt. He was sitting on the same log that they had their first proper conversation at. Thomas smiled and walked towards Newt, placing a hand on his shoulder before saying a quiet- "hey" before sitting next to the blonde.

"Hey Tommy." Newt replies.

It was quiet for a moment before Newt continued. 

"About earlier. I- uh, didn't mean to come out and freak you out by saying that stuff, I mean it definitely is pretty crazy soundin', you probably think I should be in the pit or somethin'" A small chuckle escaped both of their lips before Newt spoke up again. "You have to believe me though, because if you don't." Newt sighed- "I don't even know what i'd do because quite frankly, I feel like i'm goin' insane, like i've been stung or somethin'- but it's come to be true."

Thomas looked to Newt for a moment, and stared him dead in the eyes and said. 

"I believe you. Because I lived this life before as well, just like you. Newt, I think we've time traveled. I think we're like angels or something"

 

 

 


	14. Anybody still out there? (a/n)

hey my loves, I'm not dead, I've just been ghosting this story and ya'll, im so sorry. 

please comment and let me know if you still want me to continue this story, I want to write again but I want to know if This story is still wanted

TIA


	15. Angels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Angels?” Newt said puzzled, looking from Thomas to the grass below him. He continued, “I guess that kind of makes sense, but why? Why would we get sent back in time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to reshape some of the tone and attitude in this story so it's not so cringy, I re-read this and realised that I was totally trying to make everyone sound like full blown gladers and to me, that's pretty cringy, obviously with the exception of the slang and stuff when it sounds right. Don't hate me!
> 
> (more notes at the end)

“I believe you. I’ve lived this life before as well, just like you. Newt, I think we’ve time travelled. I think we’re like, angels or something.”

“Angels?” Newt said puzzled, looking from Thomas to the grass below him. He continued, “I guess that kind of makes sense, but why? Why would we get sent back in time?”

Thomas had an idea why but he didn’t know how much Newt actually remembered about their last life, he didn’t really feel like dropping all of this on his friend but Thomas thought, now, was a better time than ever.

“Newt?” He asked.

Newt just tilted his head a little so Thomas was in his vision as he let out a ‘hmm?’ To let Thomas know to continue.

“How much of that uh, life, do you remember?” Thomas asked. If Newt knew what had happened to him, their friends, family, then Thomas needed to know.

Twiddling with his thumbs, Newt replied wearily. "I don't remember everything" he says, looking down sadly, he continues - "but whenever I do something, say something or look at anything that reminds me of an unknown past event, it triggers a memory and, it's like I black out until that memory has stopped playing inside my head. It happened when I saw Teresa. It happened when I saw your scar. It's kind of scaring me Tommy, that I don't remember everything, what if it all doesn't come back?"

"We can't be sure that it will all come back to you Newt, but I have no doubt that the important things will, in time." Thomas reassures. Looking to the other boy, he gives a small smile and Newt returns it, they just sit there, looking at each other happily until Thomas remembered that Newt doesn't know of his fate, assuming he didn't mention it, this made Thomas' smile fade and his eyes and hands to suddenly find the grass underneath him guiltily interesting.

"Hey, you okay?" Newt asks, concern apparent in his tone.

"Yeah." Is all Thomas can come up with. He didn't feel it right to tell Newt of his fate, of course, if it didn't come back to him at all and it needs to be said, Thomas would let him know whenever he asked, but for now, it was likely best for him to figure this out on his own. Thomas' heart hurt for his friend, but Newt was here now, he was alive and Thomas wouldn't let anything happen to him again.

He sighs, letting his head tilt upwards a bit more, so he is facing towards the maze walls and he lets the words fall from his lips. "There is a crucial memory from the past Newt, one that I will not tell of. But I just want you to know that I was, and will always be here for you. No matter what."

Newt looked to Thomas, his gaze definitely had some confusion plastered in it, but he didn't say anything. He simply nodded and stood, lowering his hand to Thomas, offering a hand for him to get up. Thomas accepts, grasping Newt's hand in his as he pulls himself up. Thomas ignores the thoughts in the back of his mind that came about with the touch of Newt's hand in his.

"We better get back to the group. We will talk later yeah?" Newt says but instantly adds on another sentence - "I mean, that's if you want to, I just, I know I can confine in you."

Thomas smiled bright at the other and answered without hesitation. 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but it is really more of a promise to you all. That I will continue this story, how ever long it takes me.
> 
> I have the best support and I am entirely grateful that you actually see something in this story and my ability to write it.
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking around for so many months of MIA.  
> You truly are, the best.
> 
> Please leave feed back.


End file.
